1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to customer service terminals, and more specifically to customer service terminals for directing customer service representatives to a user's mobile device.
2. Introduction
Self-service kiosks are often provided in retail service establishments to allow customers to quickly and easily obtain service, and to facilitate customer transactions. Kiosks may be used to provide users with information relating to product or service availability. For example, kiosks can provide information relating to products available for in-store purchase in a retail setting, available seating or flight information in an airport, or location and contact information for users seeking directory information, such as directions to business (e.g., hotels) and phone numbers in user directories. Kiosks can additionally be used at retail establishments to allow customers to check the price of a product. For example, a retail establishment may provide kiosks that allow users to scan a product to view the product's price.
Self-service kiosks can also provide users with ways to contact a service representative for help. For example, self-service kiosks can allow a customer to initiate a customer service call from the self-service kiosk. Alternatively, self-service kiosks can direct customers to a web-based setting where the customer can navigate through web-based content relating to the desired customer service inquiry. However, the current self-service kiosks and implementations require customers to remain at the self-service kiosk and even enter, manually, detailed information about the customer and the service inquiry in order to conduct a customer service transaction. Yet this process can be inefficient and undesirable for the customer.